Ending after A Grave New World PLL fanfic
by strawberryblondexoxo
Summary: Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily's adventure after the halloween episode. They deal with finding, and saving Ali. They have an all girl fun sleepover and have a guest for some time. Aria has someone from her past show up at her door. Emily and Ali are together. Spencer and Wren re-united some Spoby problems. Hanna deals with missing Caleb, and decides to run after him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aria's POV

I woke up to the sound of Mike pounding on my door. I just had the CRAZIEST dream. We went to this creepy Halloween party, and then actually saw Ali, alive. We actually spoke to her. To top it all off, Ezra kept on mysteriously showing up. I knew he loved me, but not on a stalkerish level. I was curious to see how my friends would react, and if they had a similar dream. It felt pathetic I still missed Ali enough to dream about her showing up again. I decided I would call Spence, all of my friends were good options to comfort and calm me, but I needed her caffeinated coffee and her to tell me to get hold of myself.

"Hey, Spence,"

"Aria? You're up! How are you feeling? We've been so worried!" she sounded relieved.

"What are you talking about," I said, confused.

"Well, you know, two nights ago when A hit you on the head with the trunk pretty hard, you were out yesterday, so I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up, that's all,"

"Two nights ago, where,"

"At the Halloween party, remember?"

"That…that wasn't a dream?"

"Course not, I think you need to come over and tell me everything,"

"I had a dream about Ali, we saw her and she asked if we missed her, she said it wasn't safe,"

"Uhh, I know, I was there,"

"Oh, I guess I didn't believe we could've really saw Ali, I thought it was a dream. Oh my god! We saw Ali!"

"I know, I'm so happy, just knowing there's still hope"

"Yeah. Spence?"

"Yes Aria"

"We're going to hunt A down. And find Ali. And help her. We will. We can do it"

"Yeah! No one can stop us!"

BEEP! BEEP!

"One sec, I just got a text, call you back"

"Yeah, I just got a text too, you don't think its…"

"It might be"

"Okay, bye"

I reluctantly looked at my phone screen and saw the familiar Kisses-A at the end of the text. It said: No one can stop you bitches, except one person, me. I wouldn't bother trying. Did you like my costume by the way? Kisses – A.

I knew the classic sassy threat from A should've worried me, but knowing that we were SO close, I decided to keep trying. Knowing that Alison is alive would motivate us. Especially Emily.

Chapter 2

Aria's POV

Knock! Knock!

I yelled got it, assuming it was Hannah, Emily, or Spencer but the person at the door was the one I least expected. Luckily, I was prepared for the even, because I had showered, curled my hair, done my makeup, and chosen a lace ¾ sleeve emerald dress with tights, high grey boots, and a fall stylish trench coat. It felt great to be dressed up, and I was ready for a night out with friends. I had invited the girls over before so we could go together but it wasn't them. It was Jason. The first thing I noticed was his blonde hair golden and glinting in the sunlight. Then his eyes piercing into me, every time I look at them I get caught up in them. It's his trap; they're so deep and soulful. Before I could say anything, he pushed me against the wall, and his lips crushed into mine. I expected him to continue, because I wouldn't stop him this time, but to my surprise he did.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he whispered. Thoughts ran through my head '_anytime'_.

"Okay," that was all I could manage.

He turned to the door, but the fear of him leaving was too great inside me, so I grabbed his wrist, and felt a shock of electricity bolt through me. I never felt this with Ezra. And he turned around. He gently kissed my forehead, shoved a note in my hand, and left.

Chapter 3

As soon as Jason left, Hannah walked in and grinned. "Ooooh" she smirked. "I don't want to know, but I'm sure it was great" she teased, and I felt myself blushing. She proceeded to pour herself a drink and sit down on my couch and watch Mean Girls. I don't know what really happened that, but all I remember is that Hannah spilt her water over herself, and while I did the dishes we got into a big water fight. I threw a flying sponge at Emily, and she ducked then giggled. Hannah was too drunk to do anything but sit on the floor in a puddle of water laughing. Spence was having fun until she fell asleep on my chair. Em and I were left awake, and we decided to draw mustaches on their faces. As we were doing that, I heard footsteps and I turned around.

"Hey, mind if I draw that one," came Ali's charming voice.

"Yeah, no problem, here," I said and handed it to her, scared to touch her. When I felt her skin, I leapt into her arms and hugged her. Em saw Ali too, and dropped her marker on Hannah's stomach in surprise. Ali glanced over and looked impressed at Hannah's weight. Spencer and Hannah awoke, and just stared at Ali, smiling. Emily, in so much shock, took Ali to the side, and pulled her into a gentle warm kiss. It was quick but heated. I don't think I was supposed to see, but I was really happy for both of them. I think we all knew because of the looks on their faces for the rest of the night.

Chapter 4

I yawned, and looked at my three friends spread out on my couches. Of course, Ali left, and I knew this would happen, but was still disappointed. This time, I couldn't blame Ali for leaving, and wished I had been a little more serious so I could question her on whom she was afraid of and what we could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5

Hanna's POV

I woke up to see Aria on her phone, Emily dreaming sweetly, and Spencer sipping coffee and staring into space. I myself had a great dream; it had Caleb, his string black hair, charismatic smile, and his arms holding me. It was when I wasn't foolish enough to let the love of my life go to save some girl I had just met. I keep on reassuring myself, saying oh you'll find someone else. But I wont. It's him. No one else, not Sean, not Lucas, Caleb. The only thing that keeps me going is the fact that his heart is still beating, and that we are meant to be together, so we'll find our way back together.

"Morning guys,"

"Hey," Aria said, looking like she had been up for a while.

Emily grunted and lifted an eyelid.

"Alison?" Em called, probably dreaming about her, and being optimistic about her still being her. I didn't want to break it to her that Ali had once again, left, but Spence did.

"She's not here," Spencer, said in a monotone voice still looking lost.

"Hey, guys," I said

"I have an announcement," I had made up my mind.

"Yeah?" Em said, reluctant to hear my proposition.

"I'm going back to Ravenswood. But I'm coming back, and Caleb will return with me,"  
"Okay, great, can we help, or come?"

"No, I think I need to go by myself."  
"Sure" Aria said, rather relieved to not go back to a haunted town: Ravenswood.

"Like a spiritual journey!" Spence piped up all hyper from her coffee.

I knew I had made the right decision, and I left to go home to pack for my trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6

Spencer's POV

Men could be so stupid. Especially certain men, whose names began with T's. I felt nothing for Toby anymore; after I found out he could be so heartless and blame me for something entirely his fault. With my sudden change of heart about Toby, and my increasing loathe for Melissa I couldn't deny that all roads lead to Wren. I got a cruel boastful email from her, telling me about her life, and how she was 'disowning' me as her sister because she had found a new guy and a far better family. It wasn't like I cared though. Wren was perfect. He had a cheeky and charming smile, amazing cheekbones, hands like god, and an accent. No one could amount to that. I was crying over Toby, when I took a late night run to the bar.

I sat down and ordered a beer.

"You shouldn't be drinking stuff that strong," came a recognizable voice.

"Yeah, well, it drowns my thoughts,"

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"I think you know the answer,"

"I can assure you I don't but I have in mind an idea that could help."

"And what would that be, Dr Wren?"

"Come with me."

He softly grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me up a set of stairs, which only lead to the kitchen. He winked, walked straight through the kitchen, and went out a door in the kitchen that leads us on the roof. He sat down on a bench, and motioned for me to join him. I carefully followed, knowing what happens when we end up together after having a drink or two. I looked up and saw the sunset. The colors were breathtaking, saffron, fiery red, ocean blue, and orange and the wind was blowing. We sat there in silence for about fifteen minutes peacefully and happily. Just watching the sunset. Somehow are fingers intertwined, and I looked up at him and smiled. He brushed a piece of hair off of my face, and held my face. We looked into each-others eyes and he pleaded with his. Asking for permission. I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me gently. Quickly, he broke away. This wasn't like our usual energetic passionate kissed that sent an adrenaline rush. This one made me feel close to him, and a rush, but a different kind.

After that we sat and talked for another hour, about everything and nothing. Then, he walked me home, and I fell asleep feeling better than ever.

Chapter 7

Continuing Spencer's POV 

Knock! Knock! I opened the door at six am to the person I had least expected. Toby.

"Hi Toby, I'm glad you came, we need to talk,"

"Actually, I think my order of business overrides yours so I'll just let it out,"

"Okay, what?"

"A sent me pictures."

"What kind of pictures?"

"Pictures I think you'll be upset to hear I've seen,"

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"Fine. Pictures of you. And Wren. Together."

"I can explain. That kind of had something to do with what I had to tell you,"

"Look Spence, I love you, and I've made far more mistakes in our relationship than you have, and I think you love me too, so for both of our sakes, I'm not going to make a huge deal out of this, and I decided to forgive you."

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong though, if I catch you cheating on me again, I will end things with you, because I want someone faithful. But I love you, and I know I haven't exactly been the best boyfriend. I actually was planning on coming over anyways to apologize.

"Thanks."

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing. Its nothing. I'm happy."

Toby tried to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"Can we just sit and watch a movie, and lay together"

"I guess."

It wasn't the end of the world, the kiss with Wren meant nothing, nothing at all. I would just tell that to Wren. However, I felt conflicted, I realized that my anger at Toby was misguided, just a girlfriend upset with boyfriend for not getting enough attention, but I felt like in general, we were drifting apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Please review and tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue! Would be awesome if you guys favorited and liked or followed me or my story, because I'm new to and this is my first story! If you have any ideas or advice please PM me! Also, someone anonymous pointed out to me an awful mistake of mine! I'm so sorry I spelt Hanna wrong, it's spelt Hanna but I spelt it Hannah and I don't know how to change it but from now on I will spell it Hanna so thanks for bringing that to my attention! Sorry I only watch the show so I guessed on spelling! should i finish? Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

Super quick author note before I start: Hi, please review if you haven't it's great to hear what you think, I don't mind constructive criticism! Thank you soo much if you have reviewed its made my day ! I will be switching back and forth from Aria, Hanna, and Spencer's POV, and I really want to do Emily's but I don't really know how but I may later, I'm expecting for this to be long! Thanks!

Aria's POV

I opened Jason's note after all my friends left. I had been anticipating this for a while to see what it had said, but I knew it wouldn't feel the same if I opened it around them. I unfolded the piece of paper, and began to read. Meet me at the Brew at midnight – Jason. Honestly, I was kind of disappointed because I was expecting something a tad more romantic, or intriguing. On the other hand though, I couldn't wait for tonight. To get Ezra out of the way, I decided a text would be the easiest way to settle it. Yet, after he had done so much for me, and we had gone through so much I felt I owed him more. I respected him, but I only recently realized that I loved the idea of us, not us, not him. I called him. As the phone rang, I took a deep breath.

"Hey babe,"

I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Hey, I have some news, can I come over in 20?"

"Yeah I can cancel plans for you,"

"Aww, thanks"

"I know I'm an awesome boyfriend"

"Yeahh, you're not that bad,"

"Funny Montgomery"

"Okay, I gotta run, see ya"

"Love you, bye"

There was such a carefree tone between us, that we usually didn't have, so relaxed. Did he know? I guess I would find out. I didn't really care about how I looked for Ezra so I threw on a sweater and left. I drove to his apartment, and knocked on his door.

"Hey, come in" he kissed me on the cheek and opened the door invitingly.

"So, Ezra, I kind of have bad news, and I need to let it out, so can we talk?"

"I know, you can't see me because your parents don't approve, you can't see me because your friends don't approve, you can't see me because you think I should raise my child, you can't see me because you're younger than me. Can we leave that aside for a second? I love you, and if you love me too, which I know you do, then you would see that others opinions don't matter. Its ours that do."

"I know baby. But, I wasn't going to say that. I'm not breaking up with you because of that,"

"Wait, you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes,''

"You can't!"

"Sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I risked my job for you, I turned my life upside down for you. I turned down my son for you, well not really because I just found out he's not my son"

"I'm so sorry!"

"For leaving me or Malcolm"

"Both."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Then why?"

"There's someone else."

"WHAT?"

"Hear me out. I didn't cheat, I've always loved him, and I've never really been happy. When he came back into town yesterday, I realized my feelings, and even if he doesn't take me back – which I know he will, I still don't think this is right for us"

"This leaves me no choice,"

Ezra picked me up bride style – I hated the disadvantages of being tiny. Then, he grabbed duck tape from his drawer, and wrapped me up in tape, put me on a chair, and held me captive.

"Before you kill me, or do anything crazy, may I use the bathroom, you can wait outside,"

"Sure."

I ran to the bathroom, and looked for windows. There were none. I looked for anything I could use to make a dent in the walls, it was empty. I remembered my phone, and sent a mass text out. It said: guys, hard to explain but Ezra has me held captive in his apartment because I broke up with him, I've escaped to the bathroom but there's no way out. Help! There is something going on with him by the way so watch out! Come ASAP! I knew I couldn't send it to my mom, so I sent it to Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Mike, Jason, Holden, Noel – I know but he's really strong and I'm desperate, and Paige.

I got out and Ezra pushed me on the chair and returned me to my original position.

"Just letting you know Aria, I've blocked you on all your friends phones so there's nothing they can do"

Crap! My only hopes were Mike, Jason, Holden, and Noel. Noel wouldn't come, Holden is at some karate competition, Mike was probably partying with his lacrosse friends, and Jason was probably renovating his house, or meeting old friends, if they were alive. I was dead already.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 9

Hanna's POV 

I hopped off the bus and stared at the creepy mansion in front of me. For the first time in months, I took off my high heels and ran all the way down the winding path bare foot feeling the grass and mud between my toes. I knocked on the mansion door and reminded myself not to get my hopes up. The door creaked open, and Caleb screamed HANNA! He swept me up into a big bear hug that lasted about ten minutes. Then, he looked into my eyes and kissed me. Not slowly or softly, passionately and wildly, things got heated and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his hair. He pushed me against an antique bookcase and we heard a big BOOM! We didn't really care so we sat on the couch just smiling at each other. Finally, I fell asleep in his arms and he did too.

I woke up happy to be in Caleb's arms and daydreamed. I realized that Caleb might not want to come back to Rosewood, and the easiest way would be to carry him, kidnapping is another term for it. I tried lifting him like eight times but he was too heavy and I was too lazy. So I dragged him along the floor, not aware of the fact that he was awake, but playing along because he thought my idea and I was cute. I waited for the next bus sitting on the ground next to him and stroking his hair. I managed to get him on the bus and we were on our way. If only it was that easy, and we would be back at Rosewood, which wasn't all that better.

I sat on the bus re-applying my lip-gloss and eye shadow when I felt a light punch on my arm.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hanna, I love you so much. My love for you is bigger than the universe. I love the way your eyes sparkle like the stars. I love your determination, I linger onto every word you say, your cleverness, and your lush lips. You know that, and you also know that Ravenswood is my destiny. When I was there, I made sure Miranda was safe, and got accustomed. It felt more me, even if it was strange. Something dangerous is going on is Ravenswood, which only I can stop. It's linked with Alison, A, and Rosewood. Once I finish my part of help in Ravenswood, I'll come back. I need to do some investigating. I promise I'll be back soon, but I can't bring you, it's not safe."

"I love you too, so much my heart feels like it's going to explode. BUT, I wish you didn't love me so much you care about my safety. I survived A for years, I survived fat camp, I survived the worst of the worst, I can survive Ravenswood too."

"I know, but you need to do your part too, and that is in Rosewood, with your friends. Can we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"I will come and visit you in the evenings on Monday's, Wednesday's, and after school on Friday,I'll come visit you and stay with you for all of Saturday and half of Sunday. Is that fair? I hope you know it kills me to not bring you with me, I want you with me, you're my life, but I can't."

"I can sort of live with that, but you have to finish your '_investigation'_ soon."

"I will. I'll work as fast as I can, you'll be my motivation."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too. Now I'm going to leave and see you really soon"

"Okay,"

Caleb pulled me in for one last kiss. I didn't want to stop, and I swear hours after he left I still felt tingling on my lips. It was going to be hard, but worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 10

Spencer's POV

"Spencer, wake up"

"Whaaat? I was sleeping!"

"Sorry I really don't want to have to do this, but if you don't get up I'm afraid something bad will happen"

"Like what?"

"This!"

Toby jumped on top of me, and started tickling me. I shrieked and genuinely laughed until I cried. He started at my face, and then followed to my ear, neck, and stomach.

"Hey, why did you stop? I guess I'll have to go back to sleep!" I teased because I would do anything for the feeling he gave me.

"I would love to continue, but I have to go and work. Can we finish this later?" 

"Yes," I said sheepishly, upset that he had to leave so soon, but excited for tonight.

Toby threw on his shirt and handed me a cup of coffee and a bagel.

"Aww, thank you!"

"I will always get you breakfast if I get to wake up to that smile"

"Don't worry, you will" I reassured him.

He gave me a quick kiss and reluctantly left.

Chapter 11

Spencer's POV 

Only twenty minutes later I had a knock on my door. I opened it, still in my pajamas to see the one and only, Wren.

"Hello Spencer, am I intruding anything?" he asked in an undeniable adorable British accent. I still liked Philly guys better though, especially Toby.

"No, come on in," I said, and mentally slapped myself after I did. I was asking for trouble.

"So, I was wondering, what we are, after last night, not meaning to push anything on you, of course." he said blushing a little bit.

"Well, I have a boyfriend, and I'm sorry if I lead you on, but I can't cheat."

"But you could always re-evaluate your choices." He whispered only an inch away from my neck and I could feel his breath leave my skin tingling.

I turned to face Wren, trying to read his eyes, and see if his intentions were good or bad. He was about to kiss me, and thankfully I heard a cough.

"She could re-evaluate her options, or just kick you out" I heard Toby's voice come from the door and he stood proudly and angrily.

"Yeah!" I said and pushed him away. Toby pushed past Wren and turned to wait until he made sure Wren left.

"I just came to get my jacket, but maybe too soon?" he said and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Toby. Nothing happened. I promise. You can look at cameras or whatever or ask Wren yourself. We were just talking."

"Really, because I have a feeling if I hadn't walked in you would be shoving your tongues down each others throats right now."

"That wouldn't happen. If he tried to kiss me, I would've politely told him again I am unavailable."

"You were. Now you're available and free to date whoever you want. You're welcome"

"Toby! Wait!"

"No Spencer, you can't lie over and over, it's not fair to me. Do you know how much heartache seeing you with someone else causes me? I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for you because I don't want to stop you from living your life."

"You're not! What don't you understand about that? Every time you leave, my life is over, and every time you come back I rebuild my life based on you. You are my life. Without you, I'm nothing. I need you. I love you. But if you can't trust me on something simple like this, then you're right. We won't work out.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I'm having a hard time, and I'm taking it out on you. That's not fair of me. No more lies or trust issues? From now, I will believe every word you say, but you have to for me. Deal?

"Deal." I mumbled and he pulled me into his embrace.

"I think now would be a good time to finish what we started."

"Really? I thought you had to work."

"My boss can live without me for a day. Plus I'd rather be with you, and I can say I'm sick"

"What are we waiting for then," I said and grabbed his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 12

Aria's POV 

I sat bundled up in Ezra's chair and frantically looked for a way out. He was better than I thought, and I was beginning to become curious on how he had all these torturing skills. How did I end up here? Oh right, his damn eyes! If Jason hadn't come back to town and been so handsome I would have never been in this mess! It all boiled down to the realization that I liked Jason. Possibly loved him. Why else would I break up with Ezra? I didn't want a short fling. I didn't want someone to hang out with. I didn't want to wait for Jason to get bored of me and leave, I wanted something real. I didn't have that with Ezra, and even if it didn't work out with Jason, my Mr. Right is out there somewhere, and Ezra is definitely NOT him.

"Do you want me to explain Aria? Or would you rather surrender now, never find out the secret life of your boyfriend and go back to where we were? Your choice darling." He snarled, and it disgusted me that he was enjoying this.

"Explain." I murmured figuring I shouldn't get on his bad side. Maybe I could wrap him around my finger, and he could forget this ever happened.

"It all began a few years ago."

"Get to the point! Please." I screamed, then noticing my mistake added please and a sugar sweet smile.

"Alright, alright, I was just setting the scene."

"So?" I pushed.

"I got kicked out of my house, because I stole from my grandfather's collection of antiques. I had a knack for devilish ideas back then too, so I got Wesley, my brother on my side. I know you know him well, a little too well. Anyways, I told Wesley that I wasn't stealing they were never grandfather's they were a museums and grandfather had stolen them. I said that because of a few stolen items our name was one no one forgot, we were a family of philanthropists. And dark secrets. Wesley was always gullible, and immediately believed me. I left to pursue my fake dream of college and a writing career, and Wesley stole money from mom and sent it to me on a regular basis. "

"Okay, you're a monster, but what does this have to do with anything? I wanted to know what was going on, not your life story. Give me detail though, just less." I said, like a critique.

"Basically, I obtained a fake ID, passed college, and moved to Rosewood for a new beginning. I did that because I made friends with a girl named Mona, you may know her, she was in your English class. She told me everything about you and your friends, not very nice things. I was interested, especially about Alison. I decided to help Mona in being A, and hear what was going on. I am the master. I am a man without a heart, I can admit that. However, I find stories I love and I like to put myself in the stories. That's why I majored in literature, and taught English. My real talent though, is something you're about to discover. I discovered a passion of hatred in me for you and your friends, and I enjoy torturing you. Out of all of your friends, I like you the best, or hate you the least. I was looking for a small romance with someone young and alive, and decided you were perfect. You mean nothing to me though."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, and I'm ashamed to say this but even though my feelings for Ezra were gone, his words stung. I was one of those people who was used to everyone liking me. I liked fixing things, and playing with fire. That's probably why I was ever attracted to Ezra, because of the sneaking around element. It's true that since I knew I couldn't see him, I wanted to.

BAM! My knight in shining armor burst through the door, and kicked Ezra in the nuts. He proceeded to flip his golden hair out of his eyes, and pick me up bridal style while I was still in the chair and run out the door. The most romantic part of his gesture was the fact that he had no car, he ran to get me. After running about a mile and half to ensure Ezra wouldn't follow us, Jason spun me around in victory and gently put me on the sidewalk. He quickly started undoing the knots and when he finished stuck out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a charismatic smile that made my heart melt.

"Of course," I accepted graciously and stood up.

He put on a slow song on his phone and put it on the ground nearby for us to listen. It was pitch black even though it was early, but the stars were out and they sparkled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands circled around his neck. We danced and stood there in each other's arms until the song ended. Jason cheekily explored with his hands and rubbed my back. His smooth touch moved to my butt and he lifted me up. I straddled him and we kissed like never before. Passionate. Wildly. Like two souls combining. Our tongues wrestled for dominance. His lips pressed on my neck, and we finished on the street with the moon being our spotlight.


End file.
